NaLu - Trying To Reach Out
by NinaMika
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, a 17- year old college student is madly in love with her childhood friend Gray Fullbuster, but she just doesn't seem to notice Natsu Dragneel, a good friend has got feelings for her.


**hi guys this is my first fanfiction so please be harsh on me so i get better. :D if I have any grammar mistakes point them out because English is not my native language. Please, enoy :)**

It was a cheerfull morning, the birds were singing a peacefull, slow, and yet a happy song. The sun was shining bright, and the flowers blossomed happily... Just as beautiful as the nature that morning, Lucy Heartfillia walked to school while humming along with the birds. - I have a good feeling about today - Lucy tought while compforting herself with nodding and making an overly - optimistic face. - Today - she tought - I will confess to Gray.. Yes, she was in love with Gray from the time they were in kindergarden. - But, but.. What if - she started to panick and completely forgot about the birds, the sun, the flowers and the peacefull humming - What if I ruin our friendship? What if he hates me? - her eyes got all teary and.. - Ow! - a person shouted while they were both falling.

\- My head..- Lucy mumbelled while she scrubbed her forehead. She looked around and what she saw was.. Well, there was a lot, and a LOT of paper. Oh, there was a person too. When she noticed the person, she remembered what happend.  
\- Oh my God, I am so SO sorry.. I didn't mean to - Lucy reached her hand out to the person still laying down on the floor. - Are you okay? - Lucy asked the person - Oh I'm okay, are you fine? I'm sorry that I've bumped into you.. - the person speaking was a short, cute bluenette - My name Is Levy - the bluenette continued - It's the first day of school and.. well.. uh.. I am kinda lost - Lucy was glad she's okay, but the bigger problem was all the paper on the floor. - My name is Lucy, nice to meet you. If you're lost, we can try to find the way together - Levy's face bursted in joy - Thank you! You are the nicest person so far I've met this day. Hold on, I'm just gonna take all this paper, I'm so sorry that I'm bothering you.. - Levy didn't notice Lucy was already picking up the paper humming that melody from about 15 minutes ago. - So, Lucy, what college are you going to? - Levy asked cherfullyy -I'm going here, were in front of it, and I'm guessing you are going here too - Lucy smiled while Levy was nodding. - Yes, I guess that was way too easy to guess - Levy smiled - So, are we going? - Lucy stood up already walking towards the gate. - Yeah!- Levy runned towards her.

Gray was trying see go trough all the people but he just couldn't find "her". - Ugh. Where is she? - just by imagening her picture Gray slightly blushed. - Hey Lucy! - Gray saw Lucy and runned towards her, he was still blushing so he ignored Lucy's bright red face. - Yes, Gray? - Lucy tried to be calm, but she didn't suceed because it was like he ambushed her. - Lucy, have you seen Juvia? - Gray blushed even more. Lucy looked down for a bit with a face like somebody just died, but she got it all back together and she smiled back in a second. - Uh, no I haven't seen her today. - Lucy talked with a bit quieter voice. - Soryy, i really don't know where she is. - Now Lucy was trying to think of something, anything just to continue the conversation. But, as she was about to open her mouth she heard a - Don't apologize, it's okay. Well, bye then. - and Gray faded away. She was at the edge of tears.  
\- Levy got it all, but she didn't want to make things worse for Lucy so she stayed quiet and continued walking.  
As soon as the two girld got in the massive building, they asked a teacher for directions, and they found out, they were in the same room! - Wow, Lucy, isn't that exiding? - Levy squiqed and hugged Lucy. Lucy faked a smile, but she convinced Levy it was a real one. - It isn't that im not happy, it's just.. Gray.. - Lucy tought - Are you coming?  
\- Levy asked all energetic, and she said it with such joy that Lucy just had to smile and run together with her. Natsu only looked at them with a distant, sad look.. - I want to reach out to her.. To make her smile like that..  
To make her feel like Gray does.. - He tought with tears slowly forming in his eyes.

To be continued...

 **Well guys, i hope you liked it :S it's really my first fanfiction, and tough it may not seem that it's Nalu,**  
 **it will be NaLu alright ;) Please read the next chapter when it's out and correct me in my grammar and spelling mistakes. thank you ^_^**

 **-NinaMika**


End file.
